


Waiting

by seunrig



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunrig/pseuds/seunrig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As always<br/>You always come to me again” - Casker, Missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Jiyong waits in his bedroom, thinking that his music is distracting him from remembering that Seungri never came back to the apartment like he said he would. It doesn’t. In reality, it highlights his absence more than anything, because Jiyong is suddenly thinking that Seungri’s voice is perfect for this verse. There is nothing worse than the feeling of waiting for Lee Seunghyun.

There is nothing worse than the feeling of waiting for Lee Seunghyun because you suddenly realize how empty everything feels, with his absence so clear. Because Seungri knows how to make nothing seem like everything. He knows how to make a once empty heart feel like it can burst from being so full of happiness. Jiyong has always wondered if Seungri ever waited for him. If he ever felt this  _longing_ in the pit of his stomach, needing to see Jiyong’s face. Jiyong has only had this feeling a couple of times before, for girls whose names he still faintly remembers, but their faces are fuzzy, distant things. Maybe because Jiyong always waited, but in the end nobody ever showed up..

But now, this feeling, this longing, is even stronger. It eats at him and he can’t even concentrate on the song anymore that he has to retreat to his bed. Two hours quickly passes and Jiyong is still wide awake, his thoughts racing around the same thing as they were two hours before. Seungri still hadn’t come to the apartment and the clock flashing 2:18 am, mocks Jiyong and he begins to wonder if he’ll have to spend forever waiting for Seungri, like those before and end up with nothing. But just at that moment, Jiyong hears the passcode for the apartment being punched in and that familiar grunt as Seungri forgets that the ceiling is too low and hits his head.

There’s a knock on his door and Jiyong doesn’t look back as he hears the slight creak of the door as it opens. “Jiyong hyung. Are you awake?” A few seconds go by of complete silence and Jiyong hears Seungri’s footsteps cross the room and he can feel Seungri above him, so he turns around. “Oh, I thought you were sleeping.”

“You’re late.” Jiyong’s voice is a whisper and Seungri is standing at the edge of the bed and Jiyong’s feet just barely touch the fabric of his jeans.

“Yeah. I was with Daesung hyung.” Seungri sits at the edge of the bed, moving Jiyong’s feet over and he can feel something in him breathe in relief. “He was taking so long to eat. It was like watching a snail.” And Seungri smiles that wide smile and Jiyong realizes then that no matter what, with Seungri, he can never wait too long.


End file.
